Will love heal all wounds?
by animeadict678
Summary: Misaki finds herself in the centre of trouble with these two guys,she gets hurt,Usui is devistated... luckely she recovers ,but she finds out something that will change her life forever...a huge secret but will she tell Usui and how will he cope...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes...TADAIMA!**

**Guys tadaima! im back...gomen if i took to long *bow* i missed all of you! this is just a authors note to start of the new story as promised i will use Magica Rings and Anonymous`s ideas for the next Maid Sama story and arigatou to all of you i will write a short summary of what it`s about...but before that i want apologise...so gomen for taking awhile...so i guess this is the end of my so called "vacation" :D im glad to be back hopefully you guys are too...**  
**Well onto the short sumary :**

**Misaki finds herself in the centre of trouble with these two guys,she gets hurt,Usui is devistated...**  
**luckely she recovers ,but she finds out something that will change her life forever...a huge secret but will she tell Usui and how will he cope...**

**This story is about tragic accidents,love and healing...but i promise you in the end it will work out,but how? : That is the questions...**

**Btw this story is not mine the idea goes to my reviewers,Anonymous and Magica Ring...i loved both your ideas so i put them if you dont like that but i wanted to use both your stories!**

**Misaki : So our vacation is over...**

**Usui : aw poor Misaki i can always take you on a vacation...together...alone...over nigh...**

**Misaki : NO! BAKA PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!**

**Animeadict678 : STOP it! you too, Misaki we all know you enjoy his teasing...and Usui what about me can`t i come?**

**usui : hai hai **

**M****isaki : i give up...**

**Animeadict : now stop arguing time for another chapter in your lives...**

**Usui : fine but their better be more me and Misaki scenes...**

**Animeadict : Hai hai that`s a promise!**


	2. congratulations arigatou

**congratulations! Magica Ring**

** im happy for you xx Yoku dekitane, sugoi that you are in uni aww i envy you...and it`s really cool that you like anime evene now when i get to uni i will still love anime...when i die i will still love anime! sugoi! anyways im really happy for you xxx anonymous,and magica ring im glad you like the story xx and what sort of writer doesnt take idea`s from their readers...**  
**i think that if a writer/author doesn`t take idea`s from their readers then i wouldn`t count them as a writer...anyways thank you for the reviews i will start this story soon i just want to make this the best story iv`e ever written so arigatou gomen this was just a congratulations/arigatou note... *bow***


	3. in misaki s home

**gomen that took quite awhile to start up.. anyways i did my best and the first few chapters wont be the main story i don`t want to rush into things...gotta make this a long story as requested by Anonymous and yes anonymous daisuki i love you too xx i love all my reviewers and readers and visitors and and well you get my picture...arigatou for all the support you too magica ring people like you guys make me want to write more and more xx :) so arigatou for your suport and i will do my best xxx no onto the story... p.s Magica ring your right my name says it all :D**

* * *

**Maid Latte**

"Misaki! Misaki!", Manager called. it was a hot summer day and the place was packed,  
"Hai!" Misaki replied, walking towards the kitchen, "Hai Manager what is it?", Misaki asked.

"C-c-could y-you help me with this... hayaku!" Manager stammerd,balancing a really heave box full of new equipments.  
"Hai!" Misaki said catching the box just in time as it fell on the ground, "Phew" Misaki sighed placing the box on the table.  
"What you got there Misa-chan" Usui asked apearing out of nowhere!  
"Aaaah!" Misaki screamed in shock,but then realizing who it was she screamed, "USUI! DONT DO THAT!" "Do what Misa-chan?" Usui asked.  
"Apear like that! you know i hate that" Misaki exclaimed.  
"Ahhh naruhodo" Usui said understandingly, "hai Misa-chan...i will remember to do it more often then!" Usui said grinning.  
"Baka!" Misaki said clenching her fist,getting annoyed.  
"Ahem!... Misaki Usui you can flirt and tease anywhere else but not now!" dark-Honoka scoulded.  
"EHHH!...no i-i" Misaki said denyingly.  
"shuuuuuuuuush save it for later" Honoka concluded.  
"Guys...Honoka lets get along onegai" Manager said trying to smooth things over, " Now i need you all to help me put all these plates and cups in the cupboard" Manager orderd "Hai" they all replied starting on the plates,  
"Arigatou!" manager thanked. SMASH!  
"Oh no... is everyone ok?", Manager asked concern filling her voice

**Later that day in Misaki`s house**

"Why did you tickle me!" Misaki asked annoyed.  
"Because your ticklish" Usui answered honestly.  
"Argh.. thats not a good reason baka!" Misaki scoulded.  
"I think its a good reason" Minako interjected,  
"Hai me too that`s a excellent reason", Agreed Suzuna.  
"Im with Suzuna on this one...gomen" apologised Hinata-kun.  
"arigatou hinata" Suzuna thanked,giving him a chasty kiss.  
"Gah! i give up...i give up" exasperated Misaki "Gomen Misa-chan"apologised Usui.  
"Hai hai" Misaki said forgiving him.  
"Suzuna-chan...Suzuna chan i have a surprise for you" exclaimed Hinata blushing.  
"nani?" Suzuna asked.  
"...not here..." Hinata said nervously.  
Misaki coming to his rescue,knowing all to well he wanted to be alone with Suzuna so she said, " Usui come upstairs with me...i need your help with studies, Okaa-san go rest in your room!" Misaki ordered.  
Usui not being offered to ever go in her room,not withought an accident happening,had a puzzled expression, "This has never happend before!... Misaki are you ok is this what people call a miracle..." Usui frowned thinking.  
"Oh for the love of!..come on", Misaki interupted getting annoyed she dragged him out of the room minako-san was still in the room, watching them with great interest.  
"Ahem...Misaki!" called Suzuna for came walking in,getting extremly annoyed. "Okaa-san!" Misaki shouted running after a escaping okaa-san.  
after finally catching her, Misaki started to drag her off with great effort,

"WOOF" Minako barked innocently,

"Thats not going to help you okaa-san" exclaimed Misaki, dragging her out "Ok Hinata what did you get me?", Asked Suzuna curiously after they left.  
"Oh r-right i-i i got you..." Hinata and Suzuna were interupted by a barking coming from the next room,

"WOOF" barked minako again.  
"Ok okaa-san knock it off it`s annoying" stated Misaki "WOOF" barked Usui joining in.  
"Usui stop that...  
"WOOF" barked Minako "Okaa-san! stop being such a child!"

Suzuna and Hinata laughed, " Daisuki your family" Hinata laughed.  
"Yeah ha-ha-ha their just like kids." Suzuna laughed mechanically, "I-i like it when you laugh like that!" Confessed Hinata blushing.  
Suzuna blushed-she was starting to blush alot more lately, arigatou to Hinata.  
"Arigatou Hinata...emm so what did you get me?" Suzuna asked.  
"Oh right well... i got you this matching bracelet...just like mine see!" pointed out Hinata screaming nervously in her face.  
"hai hai naruhodo...arigatou" Suzuna blushed again. Hinata put it on for her and they both blushed, extremly happy right now, Suzuna jumped up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Awwwwwwww" whispered Minako, spying on her daughter from the next room which somehow magically had a hole just the right size for minako to look through.  
"Okaa-san me and Usui are going upstairs to study and...Okaa-san! stop spying." Scoulded Misaki.  
"Hai hai...later dear! shuuush!" ignored Minako.  
"Fine but dont trouble them! lets go Usui!" commanded Misaki walking away with Usui right behind.

**Misaki`s room**

"Usui come in",Misaki said opeing the door and switching the light on, Misaki walked in but Usui in one swift move, he cornered her to the wall and placed both his hands by the side, blocking her from even thinking of escaping.  
"U-Usui what are you!" Misaki stammered, "Are you sure this is ok Misa-chan...do you want me to do anything to you?" Usui asked seductively.  
"U-Usui baka perveted outer-space-alien!", Shouted Misaki,  
"You`r really sly Ayuzawa not taking any notice of me at all!" Usui pouted. Misaki knew that he only said her last name when he was annoyed or upset.  
She also knew that this was going to lead into passionate kissing ; so to cut to the chase she wrapped her arms around his neck and went in for a kiss!  
Usui very surprised,kept his hands on the wall until he realized what she was doing, he finally wrapped his arms around her waist.  
He started to walk to the bed...(no not like that you dirty lot!...or am i dirty for writing this note...mmmmm...) and sat down placing her on his lap, still attached to her lips..**.(1)** after breaking their intense kiss due to breath-loss("Damn..why" i bet that`s what Usui is thinking...) they were silent for awhile catching their breaths.

"I-i don`t know how that happend but very good Misa-chan" Usui praised Misaki touching his forehead with hers.  
"Baka...you started that" Misaki stated.  
"Hai and you finished it", Teased Usui Misaki blushed, "I-i was just cuting to the chase.. i knew that was going to happen at one point." Explained Misaki.  
"so you learn fast Misa-chan" Usui nodded, "mmmm mabey Misaki wan`t a reward!", Exclaimed Usui,  
"Don`t go deciding things for other people!" Scoulded Misaki, "and rewards will be after we study we have that big test tommoro and im planning to ace it!",Misaki added, determined 100%.

"Naruhodo but i will keep you on that promise and as the giver of your reward i choose what you get" stated Usui grinning,  
"WHAT! thats not fair and i have a bad feeling about this, it will be more like a punishment for me and a reward for you...",Exclaimed Misaki,  
"Well tough luck because beggers can`t be choosers" Usui said smugly,  
"you know you piss me off so much when you do that!" Misaki said clenching her fists, "And why am i still on your lap?", questioned Misaki.  
"Naruhodo so you`ve always wanted to sit on my lap...naruhodo...your just too shy to ask" stated Usui changing her word completely.  
"WHAT when did i say that!" Misaki blushed, knowing that he was actually right...  
"so why are you blushing Misaki? is it because im right", Questione Usui grinning,  
"Damn you baka! mind-reader" Misaki said through gritted just laughed, finding this hilarious.  
"Why are you laughing alien?" Misaki asked,  
"Y-you Misaki" Usui answered honestly,  
"I-i hate you so much!" Misaki shouted,  
"Hai hai" Usui said knowing that it actually means "I love you so much!" "L-lets study!", Commanded Misaki hiding her blush,knowing he figured her walked to her desk.  
"There arn`t any more chairs" Usui stated,  
"Yh your right...what should we do?" Misaki agreed, looking around the room,  
"I know i`ll sit and then you can sit on my lap like you always want too!", Suggested Usui smiling.  
"WHAT! or we can just sit on the floor." Misaki suggested to counter his suggestion.  
"What`s that Misa-chan.. i can`t hear you my ear!" Usui pointed picking up Misaki and sitting her on his lap.  
"Mou kaerasete kudasai"**(2)** pleaded Misaki "Iie" Usui refused, "Baka" Misaki mumbled,before giving up and starting to study.

_(A/N :) While downstairs Suzuna and Hinata were laughing and blushing and running around the house giggling...No not really...they were just eating some leftover rice balls but you can interpret it that way! __Meanwhile okaa-san was and is still spying on them, and she seems to have gotten binoculars? Now even im confused...oh well im going to join her..._

_"Okaa-san! can I join you" _

_"Hai! come" Minako replied __I rushed downstairs too grabbed binoculars and sat down next to Minako, spying on Suzuna and Hinata!...(What a weird authors note... apparently now im in the story too)..._

* * *

**Well that was the firts ever proper "will love heal all wounds" chapter...so emm well arigatou if you reviewed the mini chapters before this one xxx tell me what you think i did my best xx tell me honestly if you have read my other stories tell me if you can just sort of sense something diffrent..come on there must be one of you with like a sixth sense lol i can imagine that mabey i should make usui or misaki have like another 10th sense scince they allready have more than actual human beings... well anyways their will be more so stay tuned... *bow***

**(1)... this means for quite a long time so that you can actually imagine how long **

**(2) she says "please let me go now" i got to add japanese words to make it feel more japenese if you get what i mean...**


	4. tests and punishments

**konnichiwa my readers,reviewers,visitors and others... well this is the second chapter to my stoy gomen it took awhile to upload i was planning to upload it yesterday but i was kicked out of my house ; they say i need more sunlight pfft i have a place where sunlight comes through it`s called a window! anyways gomen again i hope you enjoy it btw anonymous and magica ring i know you probably wanted action in this one but gomen in the next few their will definatly be some action... anyways not to keep you waiting onto the story xx**

* * *

**Next day**

At Seika High school

"Misaki i`m guessing your pumped up for the test today am i right?" Shizuko said not ,Sakura and Misaki were walking down the school grounds, to waste time before their big test.  
"Hai! i cant lie i`m so pumped up we studied so much last night..." Misaki answered punching the air.  
Shizuko and Sakura realizing what she said, "We?", They both said in unison.  
"Em-em did i say "we" heh i meant I studied" Misaki said obviously lying,  
"Honto?" They both questioned,  
"I think Misaki is hiding something from us", Sakura stated "Naruhodo i wonder what we should do to make her confess?", Replied Shizuko mischievously.  
"Eh-Eh i-i" Misaki stammerd looking around the room for something to distract her.  
"Misa-chan don`t lie to us, there is nothing to hide. You said something about studying last night...mmmmm...care to explain" itimidated Shizuko.  
"Hai...yesterday night Usui was at my house and we studied all night!" Confessed Misaki blushing remembering that usui made her sit on his lap all night and he wouldn`t stop teasing her. "Damn that baka!" Misaki mumbled,  
"Misaki why are you blushing...did something else happen!" interigated Sakura.  
"WHAT iie iie iie nothing happend!" Misaki quickly denied.  
"Naruhodo Misaki we will just have to ask a certain blonde boy..." Shizuko replied evily.  
ONEGAI ALL OF GRADE 2 MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE HALL FOR YOUR MIDTERM TEST! echoed the school speakers.  
"We have to go now" stated Misaki walking towards the hall were all her class mates were heading.  
"Phew that was way too close..." mumbled Misaki to herself.

Everyone was busy doing their test in the hall, Usui and Misaki were almost done while all the others we`re barley done on the first page ; As expected of our "super human tag team" on the doors to the hall were papers stuck on, it said,

**MIDTERM TEST HEALD IN HERE **

** ONEGAI DON`T DISTURB!**

** ...**

** Unless you want to be killed by prez**

** Formaly know as the demon prez!**

Someone wrote the last part with ink pen,advising people that if they did they would meat with a demon.

After the test

"Aaaaah! that was way too easy" Misaki gloated,stretching her arms "true but i could have done it asleep" usui bragged "Well i could have done it while sleeping and drunk! totally blacked out!" Misaki replied "i could have done it while fighting three men and drinking green tea!" Usui said making this into a debate "Well Usui did i say only drunk i ment drunk asleep and in coma while..."Hai hai we both know you can do it while multi-tasking just drop it all ready!" Shizuko moaned,  
"Kawaii their debating" Sakura squeeled,"So romantic"  
"So just like super human tag team!" Yukimura added admirely.  
"Ahem...gomen to interupt but Misaki and Usui the head wants to see you" came a voice from someone we don`t know,  
"Hai" Misaki replied walking towards the head`s office while Usui just boredely followed.

At the principal`s office

Knock Knock 

"Come in!" commanded the head from his office,Misaki opend the door and entered along with Usui, "Hai sir you wanted to see us?" she asked,  
"Ah prez, Usui onegai take a seat", The head said motioning for them to sit down, "So what did you want us for" Usui finally decided to speak.  
"Ah that`s right you two are the best students i have ever had in this school and even before that,but what i would like to talk to you about is have you decided what school you want to go to after this? what life you wan`t to lead?" the head said seriously,  
"Well i haven`t really thought of it yet isn`t it a little early for that", Wondered Misaki,  
"Well what about you Usui?" he turned around to face Usui,Misaki turned around too wondering what he want`s to do.  
"...Well sir i will follow Misa-chan for the rest of my life!" Usui said honestly,  
Misaki banged her head to the table due to shock. Baka! she mumbled, blushing a deep crimson red but she did not expect this to happen,  
"Awwww kawaii moe moe moe!" the head giggled like a teenage girl while wiggling around nervously, blushing!.  
Misaki banged her head again, Usui just laughed "WHAT THE...sir we will think about your question but for now we have to go sayonora!" Misaki screamed pulling Usui with her at full speed,

"Misa-chan Misa-chan Misa-chan Misa-chan Misa-chan" Usui called her name still not getting a reply he continued, "Misa-chan Misa-chan...Misa-chan...Misa..."WHAT! USUI WHAT what do you want!" Misaki shouted raggedly out of breath,  
"Gomen Misa-chan but you weren`t listening" Usui apologised.  
"Hai i forgive you know what?" Misaki replied, Usui in the fastest swift pushed her against the wall and cornered her,  
"U-Usui! don`t just randomly do that" Misaki said annoyed.  
"Do you really find it that shocking that i want to follow you for the rest of my life" Usui pouted,  
"Oh that`s it phew... i thought it was the punishment from yesterda...oh no!" Misaki said ,but stopped realizing what she just said,  
"Oh so Misaki remembers that" Usui grinned,  
"What ii-e" Misaki denied,but before she could continue he crashed his lips down on hers,at first she was shocked but then she eased into it and started to enjoy it she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer,while his arms were around her waist holding her tightly against his body,  
they stayed like that for awhile until she realized where they were! she quickly let go and said, "Usui were at school what if someone saw us!" Misaki stated looking around,**(1)**  
"Misaki i don`t think they care so much", Usui said,moaning, "But if you wan`t we can continue this somewhere private" Usui added enticingly.  
"Wha-at eh- i didn`t say that! baka perveted outer-space-alien" Misaki insulted him ; Well tried to anyway.  
"Oh yh Misa-chan mentioned something about a punishment earlier on...mmmmm" Usui teased,  
"Me and my big mouth!" Misaki groaned. Usui laughed,"hai hai Misaki come on school is nearly over today we have half a day due to our midterm tests remember" Usui stated,grabbing hold of her hand and dragging a protesting Misaki out of the school grounds. unfortunatly for Misaki she was to busy protesting about him holding her hand that she didn`t notice a few people staring at them...

**In Usui`s apartment -somewhere private in his mind**

Usui unlocked the door to his apartment and let in an annoyed demon prez, "Usui why did you hold my hand all the way here?" Questioned Misaki walking in. Usui stroked his chin,deep in thoughts,after what seemed forever he finally spoke, "...Part of the punisment" Usui said grinning. Misaki nearly fell over, "What baka it took you that long to answer that!" Usui ignored her shouts and insults, "Now what should i make my Misa-chan do for me?" Usui asked mischievously.  
"I hate you baka!" groaned Misaki.

I have a feeling i know what he is going to make me do and i will never tell him this but his punishments are actually kinda fun...  
Hai i know,i have gone mad what am i saying!  
Your saying that you enjoy his punishments.  
What were did that come from? Well Misaki im your inner conscience konnichiwa Misaki ...big fan! What well your not welcome go away Nope Why? No comment Onegai or i might have to use other ways! Nope i won`t Look i cant believe this i am arguying with myself! Ok i will go but not forever Muwahahahahahah Stop that ! Ok Misaki was arguying with her conscience until she was snapped out of her thoughts by Usui calling her name, "Misaki! Misaki wake up Misaki!"

"w-what oh gomen i seemed to just have blacked out" Misaki quickly replied,  
"Naruhodo anyway i was saying i want you to dress in a maid costume and take care of me today until you go home at 8pm" Usui explained,  
"I knew it!" Misaki exclaimed,  
"Misaki you know me to well,that`s why were perfect for eachother. Now go get changed" Usui commanded,  
"Matte i don`t even have the costume what do i do now?" Misaki asked,  
"Oh don`t worry Misaki i have a spare i borrowed from manager yesterday" Usui explained holding up a amaid costume.  
"You planned this all along didn`t you baka perveted outer-space-alien!"  
Misaki quickly took it and walked to his bathroom to get changed.

**Misaki pov**

Aagh why is he making me do this it`s so embarrasing!  
Hai but you like it don`t lie to me What not you again what do you want now! Nothing i just came to check myself in that costume You? Hai i`m you but from the inside...wow ; that looks good on me Ok this is weird get out of my head and this bathroom. Nope you can`t control me because i am you,just from the inside Ok fine if you don`t want to leave i will And Misaki quickly opend the door and got out, Ok this is nothing just a punishment,will be over soon, Misaki said trying to assure herself.

**Normal pov **

"Usui! i`m ready" Misaki called regreting her big mouth already,  
"Ok Misa-chan come in" Usui replied "Hai" Misaki said walking towards his living room-and bedroom The minute Usui saw her, his face lit up in an instant and he blushed! Misaki walked closer to him, "U-usui are you blushing?" Misaki said bewildered.  
Usui didn`t response and stepped closer and closer, she kept stepping back until she reached the wall and he was inches away from her,  
"Misaki is really sly for being so kawaii" Usui stated playing with a lock of her hair, and twisting it around his finger.  
"U-Usui i-i i`m not kawaii" Explained Misaki looking down,blushing.  
Usui not able to take her kawaii-ness**(2)** closed the gap between their lips and kissed her responed by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him wrapped his arms around her waist and tightend his parting Usui smiled at her, "Misaki you'r first task is to make me your famous porridge." Ordered Usui nicely "What why,do you wan`t to go to hospital!", Exclaimed Misaki "Iie i just like your food" replied usui "But-but...hai i`ll go make it but if you go to hospital you can`t sue me!", Warned Misaki "Hai hai Misa-chan" Usui said sitting down on the couch

After 5min

"H-here you g-go Usui" said Misaki walking doubtfuly towards him,  
"Arigatou Misaki, itadakimasu!" Usui said digging in,  
"Just what are you? how can you eat that?" asked Misaki bewildered.  
"Wow i am still amazed by your powers to kill the flavour of food so much, but i have to say it`s better than the first one", Complemented Usui "Is that a complement or an insult", Wondered Misaki "Ok next i want you to...let me feed you something...while sitting on my lap", Grinned Usui "What why?", Questioned Misaki "Misa-chan onegai", Usui pouted.  
"Eh-eh...hai fine!" Misaki finally gave in "Yahooooooo", Jumped Usui extremly happy "What are you a child",Mumbled Misaki, "fine what are you going to feed me?" Misaki asked walking towards Usui.  
"...Emmmmm...emmmmmm...i`ll feed you something special wait here" Usui stood up and gave her a chaste kiss before leaving to go into the kitchen.  
After 30min**(3)**  
"Done Misa-chan" Usui said walking in with a plate of delicious ke-ki. Misaki looked up and smiled, "Arigatou Usui that looks delicious,  
"im glad you think so" Usui said sitting down, he patted his legs motioning for her to sit down. Misaki slowly got up and sat on his lap while blushing extremly red.  
"Tts i hate you baka!" Misaki mumbled, Usui laughed, "Hai hai naruhodo Misaki" he picked up the plate and slowly fed her his ke-ki.  
Munch munch Misaki ate his ke-ki and her face lit up,  
"Oishii!" Misaki aplaused. "You`r such a good cook Usui" praised Misaki.  
"Arigatou Misaki im glad you like it!", Arigatou-ed Usui. after they were done Usui embraced Misaki, "Arigatou Misaki for today"  
"No problem i-i sort of had fun today!", Confessed Misaki blushing and looking down. Usui pulled her face up gentle,  
"You`r so full of surprises Misaki","but that`s one of the reason`s why daisuki so much", Confessed Usui.  
"Daisuki usui" Misaki replied, smiling.

* * *

**well that was the second chapter of "will love heal all wounds" so emm well arigatou if you liked that xx btw gomen anonymous you wanted the action this chapter but if i did that the story will be shorter and i wanted to have lots of misakixusui scenes in this chapter so gomen anyways i liked your idea i will think about it if im going to be making a sequel xx well review onegai *bow***

**(1) if any of you read my other stories you will know that i wrote their finally together please dont meddle well in that story the school finds out that their dating and it`s about how people deal with this shocker. but then this story is not a sequel so people don`t actually know but if you want me too i could make like a small scenes were people find out and obviously it will be a diffrent reaction...if i do this then it won`t be such a big deal...**

**(2) well kawaii is cute but cuteness well i don`t know so i put kawaii-ness so...hai im a baka :D**

**(3) i know this si not the real time it takes to make a cake but you know usui he is super fast and he probably won`t make mistakes**

**p.s in my other story "special days misaki got a dog named iris for her birthday by usui do anyof you want him to somehow come back in this story...**

**well anyways arigatou again xx**

** miako(this is my alternative name and i will probably use it at the end of an authors note)**

** pp.s yes im sad for having an alternative name but i like that name xxx ppp.s so from now if you want you can use my alternative name when you say my name instead of animeadict678 i feel like it would be way tooo formal between us xxx arigatou xxx**


	5. Magica Ring Guest gomen xx

**Magica Ring AND GUEST**

**Awwwww gomen im glad you want to share this with me im so gomen R.I.P little doggy and guest your cat aww poor you i hav enever had a pet so i don`t know how it feels but i can definatly see that you must be devistated xx right now it might seem like such a dark world always feeling depressed and pain an remmebering the tiniest things about him but stay strong i know that dogs are faithful and everything and im definatly sure that he doesn`t want you to be upset so stay strong for him the most xx gomen that`s all i can say as your friend and supporter and guest im not sure what i should call you but i would definatly support you that`s what friends do right gomen about your cat but your right both are in a good place and even if their not there with you know they will always still be in your memory and heart...yes i know cheesy but i don`t care :D so cheer up i`d hate to think that you`r all depressed xx gomen i hope this cheers you up xx :D **

** miako p.s could you call me that from now on both of you...actually all of you xx **


	6. fights and pain

**here is the third chapter i hope you like it anyways Guest you`r right i should stop writing A/N from now on i promise i won`t do that if anyone wants to talk to me off fanfiction give me your email or something to facebook, if you have facebook xx p.s i am grateful for letting me know anyways as an apologise i will work very hard and make 2 chapters possible 3 by today and tommoro again 2 chapters xx i hope you will forgive me xxx anyways not to keep you waiting onto the story btw the name might give it away... xx :D**

* * *

**At Seika High school**

Before lessons

"Aaaah the air around here is much cooler" sighed Misaki in comfort.  
"Misaki come here you`ll freeze to death otherwise" stated Usui motioning for her to come closer into his arms. Usui and Misaki were at the rooftops at school that morning jut enjoying their peace and deciding not to protest or argue, did what he said and she walked towards him, he held out his hands for an Misaki reached him, he closed his arms around her pulling her into a softly caressed her hair, "There Misa-chan isn`t this much warmer" stated Usui,  
Misaki couldn`t deny it as much as she wanted to she felt much more at peace here than over their, "Hai Usui your right" mumbled Misaki.  
Usui slowly tilted her head to face him and they both stared at the other`s was getting lost in his eyes and she couldn`t control it!  
"Misaki is staring into my eyes for a long time" Usui stated the obvious.  
"W-what i wasn`t!", Denied Misaki.  
"Hai hai naruhodo" laughed Usui,  
he placed his hand on her cheek, "Misaki is hot" said Usui, meaning two things...  
"i-i`m not it`s just the sun-li-light yh the sunlight", Replied Misaki "Naruhodo" said Usui not convinced. Usui slowly went in for a kiss, gentle until he was inches away. she pulled on his tie to close the final gap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. thy kissed pattionatly for awhile holding on to eachother for as long as possible...

Ring Ring

They released eachother, "That must be the bell, we should go." Said Misaki.  
"Hai hai" said Usui a little annnoyed that their kiss was interupted,  
"Later on i have student council work so i will be in the office." Explained Misaki.  
"Hai i will come by to visit." Replied Usui.  
"Hai just don`t disturb me too much" Said Misaki knowing it was useless to try and reason with him.  
"I promise now lets go" and Usui pulled on Misaki`s arm running down the many stairs.

**In lesson**

"Ok would anyone like to read next?", Asked Sensei.  
"Hai Sensei i don`t mind reading next", Said a tall girl in the middle row standing up,  
"Ok Adachi-san will read the next page when your ready Adachi-san..." said Sensei. Adachi began to read, she was really good at english because her mother was foreign and she learned english early when she was younger,  
Misaki sighed her mind somewhere else,

I wonder what Usui is doing now Aargh why am i thinking of him now! in class! while day-dreaming Because daisuki usui and you can`t keep your eyes...or in this case your mind off of him.  
What oh God not you again...What do you want?  
Nothing im just here to say konnichiwa Leave me alone otherwise i will get into trouble But you are in trouble Misa-chan look at Sensei Huh what?  
I'm kidding i made you scared muwahahahahahahahahah now im going to make an evil exit muwahahahahahahah I hate you conscience your just like Usui. mumbled Misaki to herself.

Ring Ring

**School council room**

"Misaki-san will you please check out these papers before we send them back to all the clubs.  
"Hai Yukimura-kun can you please give me the financial book i need to check something", Asked Misaki before turning around to face a pile of papers that she would finish in a mini-second,  
"Prez gomen for disturbing you but we need your final word to accept your role in meetings" said Kousuke-kun "Hai i will gladly accpet the role those first years need to be shaped up to be good people!", Said Misaki determined.  
"Prez prez i need your signature for this consent form", Said Hiro-kun "Hai here you go" Misaki said after signing the form.  
"Let me just finish this and..." Misaki was interupted by a certain hentai outer-space-alien!

"MISA-CHAN!" called Usui bursting open the door, "Konnichiwa Misaki", Usui waved innocently.  
"U-Usui! don`t just come in screaming i told you you can stay just don`t disturb me." Explained Misaki "Oh but Misaki likes this, me coming your not disturbed when we are together and alone..." said Usui seductively.  
"W-WHAT! BAKA!", Shouted Misaki,  
"Emm...emmm Usui-san onegai don`t disturb our prez she is very busy lately." Protested Yukimura,  
Usui turned around to face his "pet" and smiled, "Hai Yukimura-kun aslong as you promise to...entertain me", Said Usui teasingly.  
"Huh? what..i-i...if you`r f-fine with m-me." Stammerd Yukimura nervously, blushing.  
"Yukimura you should be disgusted by it not blushing!", Explained Misaki.  
"It seems someone is jealous", Teased Usui,  
"WHAT! how can...were did you get that from?", Shouted Misaki confused.  
Usui laughed, "Hai hai Misaki" and he jumped on her desk were there was a free space.  
The rest of the room were bewildered at what they saw...they knew for awhile back that they were dating but didn`t think how much of an affect it would cause in Misaki, "She has changed completly now that their dating...arigatou to Usui-san", Whispered kousuke-kun "Well i guess this is a good thing plus all the girls will have to settle with us giving us a more percentage of winning them over!" stated Hiro-kun "So true man arigatou that they got together and I do say they make a great match." added Ichiro-kun "Hai hai Misaki" said Usui,  
"What now are you trying to pick a fight!", Shouted Misaki Usui quickly stole a kiss from her lips, causing her to blush to extreme levels.  
"you`r right they make a perfect couple!" said Hiro-kun "she looks kawaii when she blushes, i guess only Usui can make her feel that way" said Kanou-kun

Knock Knock

"Come in!" called Misaki,  
Shizuko and Sakura opend the door,  
"Misaki come quick two guys are fighting outside!" Shouted Shizuko "Hayaku!" Sakura screamed,  
"I'm coming now take me to them!", Misaki said standing up and she followed Sakura and Shizuko, Yukimura and the rest all followed her not wanting to miss this.

**Outside**

"I hate you baka baka! stay away from me" Shouted Shunjii-kun,

"Well same goes for you your just a baka! you have no life!"Shouted Shintaro-kun,

"Oh really come at me then" challanged Shunjii-kun.

"Alright then lets see what you got mate!" shouted Shintaro-kun before delivering a punch to his jaw.

"Alright that`s it!" shouted Shunjii-kun and he kicked him in the stomach, Shintaro-kun fell backwards and hit his head,but quickly stood up and punched Shunjii-kun in the stomach, they kept firing hits at eachother until neither of them were barley able to stand up. They had scratches, bruises, marks, cuts "You think your funny mate! nobody likes you we all hate you! bastard!" shouted Shunjii-kun "Yh like i care tts when im done with you, you will be crying tears of f**** blood!"said Shintaro-kun "Aaaaaarghhhh!" they both screamed hitting eachother in the face.

"Misaki over there hayaku!" Sakura pointed quickly ran over there,her demon aura stronger than ever!  
"What do you both think you`r doing!" shouted Misaki.  
"Stay out of this prez!", They both shouted in reply "WHAT?" Misaki screamed her anger rising,she walked towards them,  
"You`r not ruining this, not beofre i get my last punch!", Shunjii-kun,  
"Same here stay away you`r just a girl!" Shouted Shintaro-kun, before firing his last punch,Shunjii-kun also went for a finishing move, Misaki quickly ran in the middle to stop them... SMASH Misaki fell to the ground, unconscious!, it turned out they both fired their last punch,but they ended up giving her a blow to the head! around her temples, after they punched her they both fell to the ground next to her.  
"MISAKI! MISAKI!" screamed sakura and shizuko, everyone gasped, but Usui he...

**Usui pov**

Knock Knock

"Come in!" called Misaki,  
Shizuko and Sakura opend the door,  
"Misaki come quick two guys are fighting outside!" Shouted Shizuko "Hayaku!" Sakura screamed,  
"I'm coming now take me to them!", Said Misaki standing up and she followed Sakura and Shizuko, Yukimura and the others, they all followed her. I stayed behind a little while to finish off the work she left behind, I know she will be stressed out if she has to do it later, besides i know she can handle it by herself.

5min later

I went outside after i was done to see what was going on, their was a huge crowd around those two boys, i could hear misaki shouting and them shouting, I walked towards them to see what was happening when suddenly I froze i heard someone fall to the ground and Sakura-san and Shizuko-san screaming Misaki`s name!  
My body froze i had a mini heart attack, I quickly ran hoping that it wasn`t who i thought it was...I pushed my way through the crowd until I was in the centre looking down on an unconscious Misaki! MY MISAKI! my eyes widend in shock I shouted her name, "MISAKI! MISAKI WAKE UP! MISAKI!".

**Normol pov**

Usui screamed and called her name, "MISAKI! MISAKI WAKE UP MISAKI!", He tried shaking her to wake her up, "Misaki wake up onegai!" everyone was shocked to see how worried he was, suddenly usui stood up and walked towards the two fighting boys and grabbed them by the collars,  
"Who did this ? which one of you did this!" Usui demanded for an answer, "What it was her fault she jumped in", said Shunjii-kun a little scared of Usui "Yh we warned her.. and why are you so mad anyway not like you guys were dating or anything." Replied Shintaro-kun.  
Usui knew that if he said anything she would get angry, Shizuko knew what usui was thinking so she spooke for him,  
"Actually yes they are dating...but only those who were close with them knew, I knew Sakura did,the student council members" said Shizuko stepping in,  
"look what your careless has done! she is unconscious! arigatou to you guys! why did you have to fight you baka!" screamed shizuko, getting angry "Usui-kun take her to hospital, we will take care of the rest!" assured Sakura. Usui withought another word stood up took of his shirt-making the girls squeel- and wrapped it around her, he picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital!...

"It`s ok Misaki im here! don`t worry." whisperd Usui all the way...  
To be continued...

* * *

**well that was the third chapter xx i hope you liked it and again gomen for all those author notes i wont write them again except mabey for one at the end of the whole story... anyways review tell me what you think arigatou *bow* xx**

**_pp.s i want to know my readers more so if you can tell me your facebook account if you have facebook xxx if you don`t have facebook don`t worry to much about it :D _**


	7. true love in a hospital

**here you go as promised my second chapter this day xxx gomen for not uploading sooner and magica ring don`t worry you`r part, idea will come very soon xx anyways arigatou for reading this much apreciated now onto the story**

**p.s i do not own maid- sama hiro fujiwara does and i want to thank her for her amazing work she is so talented and inspiring xx anyways onto the story **

* * *

Usui ran like the speed of light towards the hospital even though he was carrying Misaki all the way he still didn`t stop once,

"Everything will be fine, i promise will stay together forever this can`t be the end your strong Misaki way stronger than anyone iv'e ever met!" Usui kept whispering words to her along the way until they reached the hospital.**(1)**

**At the hospital**

Receptionist desk

"Onegai please get me a doctor!" Usui demmanded,  
"Alright well what seems to be the proble...wow are you single my name`s Aya-san", The receptionist winked,  
Usui thought it was weird and disturbing! "I have a girlfriend and she is in coma so would you hayaku get me a doctor!" Usui said raising his voice.  
"Hai hai ok calm down...pfft teenagers these days!" and she dialed a few numbers and called for a doctor.  
"Hai Dr. Cain?  
"Konniciwa what seems to be the problem?"  
"Well this girl seemes to be in coma"  
"Ok bring her to room 607, the ICU floor"  
"Hai i will tell him that"  
"Him?"  
"her boyfriend"  
"Hai hai naruhodo"  
"sayonora"  
"sayonora Dr Cain"  
(click)

Well sir go to room 607 Onegai, take a left down the hall and up the lift to the third floor, room 607 will be down the hall on the right.  
"Arigatou" and Usui was gone as quick as a flash with Misaki, to room 607 the ICU floor.

Knock Knock

"Come in" called the Dr. Cain "Konnichiwa my girlfriend is in coma onegai help her" Usui pleaded.  
"Alright bring her in and place her on the bed" ordered, Dr. Cain, "on a totally unrelated note, why didn`t you call an ambulance?", Dr. Cain wondered.  
"I think i was in to much shock to think straight so all i was thinking about was getting her here", Answered usui,  
"well no matter she is here and in safe hands, but i must warn you we don`t know how long it will take for her to wake up it all depends on the blow she took and of course im going to have to question you is that ok?" "Hai it`s ok" replied Usui "Ok well i will set her up and then we will talk somewhere private." Dr. Cain said before plugging in wires and attatching them to her temples.  
Usui looked sadly at Misaki, she was wired up and placed on the bed to rest and it killed him from inside, what would he do withought his maid!  
suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts, "Ok come this way Mr...  
"Usui-san" answered Usui "Hai,gomen for my rudeness Mr Usui-san come this way" and he led him into a tiny room at the back were they went to talk.

**In the small room**

"Ok Mr. Usui-san you`r relaitionship to Misaki is boyfriend and girlfriend am i right?"  
"Hai"  
"Good, now first of I have seen her medical records and it doesn`t seem like she has had any injuries in the past, would you confirm this data for me?  
"Hai"  
"Ok so...  
Ayuzawa misaki Blood type : AB Female Height 165cm 49kg Age : 17 No medical conditions Is this correct so far" "Hai" Usui replied "Good now will you tell me how this happened?"

"misaki is our school prez she works hard everyday and jumps at all opportunities to help people, today their was a fight between two people, she stepped in but she got hit by both sided on her temples and then she dropped down unconscious." Usui explained calmly but so much anger and frustrations was hidden behind those green eyes!  
"Ok arigatou that`s all we need we will call you if anything new happens to her, but that`s all i can say but i must warn you being hit by the temples on both sides can lead to brain injuries 92% of the time- sometimes people are lucky now all you can do is wait and hope for the best." Dr. Cain stood up and opend the door and led him towards Misaki.  
"Dr, gomen but i`m not leaving i am staying here until she wakes up!" stated Usui,  
"I realize this and scince you must have taken a big shock and this is a private room i will let you i will ask the nurses to place an extra bed but i must say i don`t usually do this!" he said before leaving, Usui pulled up a chair and sat next to misaki.

10min later

The nurses placed a bed near Misaki`s for Usui and left but not before winking and giggling...  
"Ah misaki what am i going to do with you? onegai wake up Misaki i wan`t to see your beautiful smile and your gorgeous amber eyes. Misaki i know you`r strong you can do this! i will wait until you return to me." Usui crouched down near her and stroked her hair, gently, "my Misa-chan! daisuki Usui, i want to hear you say those words again, Insult me i don`t care i just want Misaki back!" and for the first time he let out a few tears! He sat down on his bed and looked down his eyes covered by a curtain of spikey-blonde-but soft hair. Tears rolled down his face, "M-Misaki please be ok, diasuki way to much don`t leave me! even if you get brain injuries i will take care of you ok because no matter how Misaki is she is still Misaki my Misaki!" "WHY! WHY! why did it have to be you why misaki you`r good girl so why do you get so much pain!" Usui shouted,he walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek, "Onegai wake up Misaki for you`r family,friends the school need`s you otherwise who will keep those boys in line, i need you!" Usui kissed her again and laid in bed ready to sleep...this is going to be a long night whispered Usui...

**Next day**

Usui woke up finding himself in hospital then he saw Misaki and he had a mini heart attack**(2)**, "Oh god i have to get used to you being wired up otherwise i`ll have mini heart attacks everytime i see you" Usui failed a chuckle, Usui sighed, "i can`t even joke about that or anything else fo that matter."  
"Misaki so you`r still not waking up...just rest make a full recovery but hayaku! wake up soon" Usui said getting up,he went to get himself some coffe to calm down.

5min later

Usui was back in the room drinking his coffe, when their was a knock on the door, " come in" he shouted and in came Dr. Cain and three nurses,  
"Mr. Usui-san this is Ayami-san, Keiko-san and Kokoro-san" Dr. Cain said pointing at three nurses,

"Konnichiwa Mr Usui-san", They all said bowing.  
"Konnichiwa" Usui replied.  
"Well these three nurses will help Misaki, soon we will have her do X-ray on her skull ; to see if she has a broken skull and then surgery if it`s needed." explained Dr. Cain. , "well Usui has anything happend new so far?", Asked Dr. cain opening his notebook.

Usui looked at Misaki and sighed, "iie."

Dr. Cain closed his notebook and said, "Well ok but tell us if anything happens do remeber she can sometimes whisper the name she misses the most or if you hold her hand she can squeeze back, and she can hear us talk right know." , "So please don`t get you`r hopes to high if she does these things...now i must leave call me if you need in the meantime the nurses will feed her and dress her." And Dr. Cain left probably to look at another patient.

"Misaki how are you today? are you comfortable?" Kokoro-san asked politly helping Misaki took of her hospital gown and dressed her in Misaki`s sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Misaki you`r family wil come soon this afternoon so we will clean you up a little" Keiko-san said while combing her hair, Ayami-san puffed up her cusion for comfort and placed a blanket over Misaki after she was dressed she was surprised to see Usui`s bed already made,

"Wow Mr Usui-san i don`t meet men like you at all if only my boyfriend was so organized", Ayami chuckled, "he can`t even make his own bed"  
Kokoro-san laughed, "well my boyfriend is brilliant at cooking but fails at cleaning!". "Well i have the best deal my boyfriend can`t cook, clean or do anything!" Keiko-san laughed, "But i guess that`s why daisuki so much!".  
"Well isn`t that what love is you know true real love,is unconditional i think to love someone unconditionally means that you love the person exactly as they are, exactly as they were before, and exactly as they will be in the future." Usui said looking directly at Misaki.

Ayami-san,Kokoro-san and Keiko-san sat down facing Usui when they were done.

"Usui tell us why do you love Misaki?", Kokoro-san questioned. Usui smiled he started to speak but he was looking at Misaki, "Well like i said true love is unconditional ; Misaki is many things she has her good points, strong, clever, beauty, intersting, kawaii, kindness-she worries about her family, works to support her mother and you get to know her she is vary fair and justice and is respected by many people. But she also has her bad points, She tends to make people worry about her, she is reckless, a bad cook terrible, infact it`s so bad it`s comical! she tends to put herself in danger for others even her enemies,she is she gets embarassed easily-but then that`s a good thing because i like teasing her. She works way too much puting her health at risk, she studies alot too, she is the prez of the student council in our school which makes her strict, she used to hate all men but even after all that, she slowley accepted me and started to rely on others and not just herself.I fell for Misaki quite quickly even though she may not be perfect in other people`s eyes but in mine, she is the most important person ; she taught me how to love and when she smiles i smile, when she is sad i`m sad when she is hurt i`m hurt, were like connected by heart...Anyway my point is that no matter how many faults she has no matter how many faults i have, whether she made mistakes in the past, present or if she is going to in the future i will always still love her with everything i have, and when she makes it out even with brain injuries i will stay by her side faithfuly because even so i will still have Misaki back in my life!" Usui explained.  
They all claped, "That...was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard...sniff...sniff...Misaki is so lucky to have you and i`m sure she knows it!", Assured Kokoro-san, "Hai were agreeing with Kokoro on this one" Keiko-san and Ayami-san added.  
Usui smiled, "Arigatou"

"That was so touching!" cried Keiko-san "Now all we need is for her to wake up and i have a feeling she will pretty sooon...", Continued Keiko-san

"Even if it takes years i will wait beside her," Usui got up and kissed her softly on the cheek, "Daisuki Misaki!" Usui confessed  
"", They all awed in unison.  
Usui just laughed,  
Misaki mumbled, "Baka"...

* * *

**well that was it gomen i can1t write 3 i tried my best but my family had to go somewhere and they refused to let me stay they said i had to go xx anywas gomen tommoro i will write again but for now i need a rest couldn`t sleep at all nast night i sleeped like 4am and i woke up like 6am anyways i know i am mean i have left you with a cliffhanger but all will be revealed soon... tommorow xx arigatou if you reviewd *bow* **

**p.s magica ring can i have your email too and if anybody else wan`t to give me their email feel free to xx **

**(1) well at the end of the other chapter he ran all the way to the hospital i can`t just make an ambulance apear that wouldn`t make sense :P**

**(2) Usui is to calm to scream or shout but he would most likely get a mini heart attack Aaargh i hate those for example when i can`t feel my phone in my pocket...**

**pp.s please i don`t want to be called animeadict678 its too formal i like miako better it makes us seem friendly **

**ppp.s yh its ok magica ring you can talk to me like that and yes we are all friends i see all my readers as my friends thats why i want you all to call me miako xx **


	8. Misaki wakes up!

**Here is the next chapter i hope you like it tell me what you think xx review arigatou for reading this so xxx *bow* now onto the story xx**

* * *

**Still at the hospital**

"D-did she just say baka", Kokoro-san said bewildered,  
"So that means she heard us and responded!", cried Keiko-san "I`ll call the doctors matte", said Ayami-san before dashing out of the door to find Dr Cain Usui couldn`t hide his happiness, he knew what it meant when she said baka! and now he could rest his mind just alittle, "Misaki you spoke!" cried Usui in happiness.

"Dr Cain she spoke she said baka!", said Ayami-san usshering him inside.  
"Alright let me just check her brain waves and see what`s going on inside." said Dr Cain walking towards the moniter.  
"Hai hai...Misaki that's good", Dr Cain mumbled while checking the machines, "Alright Mr Usui it seems like it is true she heard what you said and responded now this is quite something usually the patient only whisperes the names but it seems like she can respond just a little too" , he looked at the three nurses and sighed , "Now i hate this part of the job, bringing hopes down ; well she is still not waking up im still not sure what`s going on but she is fighting that girl is fighting now take her to the X-ray room im going to have her checked," ordered Dr Cain.  
"hai!" replied Kokoro-san while she walked to Misaki`s bed and steered her down the hall,  
"Mr Usui come with me" ordered Dr Cain walking out the door and following Kokoro-san.  
"hai" replied Usui following him.

**X-ray room**

"There having her X-rayed right now...if she does not need surgery then she might wake up pretty if she does it might take longer."explained Dr Cain.  
Usui barley heard him because he was so anxious, Misaki everything will be fine you`r a strong girl ganbatte!" assured Usui, although it pretty much sounded like he was assuring himself.  
Few minutes later "Dr Cain the patient has had her X-ray and her picture will come up in a second...aaah there it is Dr it seems...**(i know im evil)**

**Back in the room (Muwahahahaha)**

"Mr Usui i have to go if you need anything else tell me or the nurses." and Dr Cain left.  
"Mr Usui san we will be going if you need anything call for us with that phone", Explained Keiko-san pointing at a phone,  
"Ok i will arigatou." Usui arigatou-ed them before they left. But what he did not know was they were hiding in a secret room spying on him, "I just can`t get enough of his words he is so thoughtful it`sso he said last time was so sweet." Whisperd Ayami-san,  
"I know right!", Agreed Kokoro-san looking through binoculars, (where the heck do they get them from!)  
"Shuuuush i want to hear" scoulded Keiko-san,

Usui stroked her hair, "Misaki you did great today...you don`t need surgery Dr Cain said that you could wake up pretty soon, Misaki i miss you, you mumbled "baka" last time that means you heard me right." Usui touced her cheek gently, " Misaki you'r so cold yet warm. But im happy you know what i said, becuase everything i said yesterday was true so onegai wake up." Usui sighed and held her hand, "When you wake up I'll take you out and make you you`r favourite food.. how about i'll be you`r servant for a day and you can boss me about!" Usui laughed, "Now i regret saying that knowing that you`r going to enjoy that very much."  
"Takumi" Misaki mumbled his first name.  
Usui was surprised she had never called him by his first name,  
"Arigatou for saying my first name daisuki Misaki" he whisperd and he kissed her cheek,

"Kokoro-san Ayami-san Keiko-san i know you'r there you can come out!" called Usui, they all fell in the room when they heard their names being called out.  
"EH-eh-heh" all three laughed nervously,  
"Im not mad" Usui answered.  
"Ok gomen" they replied,relieved.  
"Sooooooo?" Ayami-san asked awkwardly. Usui smiled, "i believe in her so i wil wait..."

"No need Usui you'r talking keeps waking me up!", Answered Misaki waking up! Usui turned around in shock to look at Misaki, While Kokoro-san, Keiko-san and Ayami-san gasped, "we will go call the Dr!" and they quickly ran out,  
Usui couldn't believe it, "M-Misaki!" he shouted and engulfed her in a huge embrace, "Arigatou God you'r awake!", Cried Usui.  
Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck , " i missed you too and that promise i will hold you to that".  
Usui laughed , "Hai hai misaki! anything as long as you never leave me again", tears rolled down his eyes, Misaki looked at him and she pulled his tie to close the gap between their lips, Usui was surprised but he quickly recoverd and wrapped his arms around her protectively. he licked her lips for permision and she gladly accepted** (1)** they started a battle of love clashing their tongues in an effort to win. their kiss was pattionate and intense, feelings of love, relief and happiness all mixed together in one kiss**.(2)**  
Finally they parted due to intense breath loss,  
They gasped for air,after finally being able to breath, Misaki spoke, "Usui don`t cry im ok now" she smiled. Usui smiled back and gently placed her back on the bed intime for Dr Cain to walk in.

"Misaki you'r awake!" cried Dr Cain, "Misaki you`r very strong possible the strongest person i have ever seen! this is almost a miracle, with barely any of our help you succeeded and woke up on you`r own!" praised Dr Cain, "infact i will let you out by tonight how is that Kokoro-san bring her some food she must be starving." ," Now i must go see another patient i will give you some time to think" and Dr Cain left yet again.

"Misaki here eat up i know it might be difficult but you need to..." explained Kokoro-san holding up a warm plate of rice balls, not needed to be told twice Misaki ate at super human speed."  
"well i i guess i don`t need to force you then" laughed Kokoro-san after misaki was done eating, "Mr Usui-san will you be calling home to tell them the good news?" asked Keiko-san.  
"Misaki i will be back" Usui got up kissed her on the cheek and left.

**Usui pov**

Ring ring

Ring Ring

(click)

"Konnichiwa Minako-san it`s me Usui"  
"Ah Usui how are you?"  
"Gomen don`t be angry Misaki was in coma the past few days but she has just woken up gomen for not telling you i knew misaki wouldn`t want to tell you until she woke up to not worry you."  
"Where are you is she ok? OMG my Misaki was in coma oh dear.  
"Listen she is fine now she woke up just now she just finished her plate of rice balls"  
"Oh arigatou dear, gomen i want to see her! but i can`t im such a bad okaa-san!"  
"No you'r not you'r a great okaa-san its arigatiu to you that she woke up so fast you raised her to be a strong girl, and it`s ok she is coming home this evening don`t trouble yourself i`ll bring her safely home"  
"Ah arigatou gomen Usui gomen for making you do this where you there from the begining?  
"Hai"  
Oh dear poor Usui"  
"Minako-san i have to go now but i will bring her too you savely"  
"Hai hai i understand arigatou Usui!  
"Sayonora!"

(click)

Now for Sakura and Shizuko there probably still at school,

Ring Ring

(click)

"konnichiwa can you send Sakura and Shizuko to the phone.  
"hai but who is this?  
"Usui Takumi"  
"Usui! oh of course is Misaki ok?"  
"hai she just woke up that`s why i am calling them"  
"Oh congratulations well wishes."  
"Arigatou"  
Few minutes later "Konnichiwa who is this?" "It`s me Usui are you Shizuko or Sakura?"  
"Usui! hai it`s me,Shizuko is Misaki ok tell us!"  
"Yh she just woke up that`s why i am calling"  
"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO" Usui laughed, "i have to go, tell everyone she is leaving the hospital this evening"  
"Hai hai i will tell them ok sayonora see you both soon!" "Sayonora"

(click) they both hung up.

**Back in the room**

Usui walked back to the room to find that and smiled at Misaki, "i called Minako-san and i called Sakura and Shizuko." explained Usui.  
"Arigatou Usui" Misaki smiled back,  
"We will give you some time alone, Misaki anything you need just call us" Keiko-san explained dragging Ayami-san and a protesting Kokoro-san out!  
Misaki laughed that awfuly reminds me of remembering laughed. He walked towards her bed and sat down next to her.  
"Are you feeling ok?", Asked Usui concernedly.  
"Hai" replied Misaki smiling "Good, you know Misaki when you were...out cold... you mumbled takumi, my first name why?"  
"Well i don`t know myself even if you ask me **(3)** but i guess i missed you alot and i-i well i don`t know but you talk alot!" Misaki said emphasizing the "alot"  
"But it did make me happy" added Misaki blushing. Usui reached up and kissed her,  
"What was that for?"  
"For being kawaii and being Misaki" smiled Usui.  
"HUH! what sort of reason is that?" questioned Misaki. Usui ignored her and continued, " What i said was true and always will be.", he touched her forehead with his and smiled at her,  
"Arigatou Usui" Misaki blushed.  
"See there you go again just being kawaii"  
"Like i said what reason is tha..." Usui interupted her by kissing her, she eased into it and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer...

* * *

**yes Misaki woke up finally yay! anyways em i worked hard again tell me what you think Arigatou xx again gomen it took awhile i was supposed to upload it this morning but my family kept interupting me... anyways i hope you liked it review **

**P.S magica ring im not angry why would i am a Little disapointed but it`s ok i just wanted to talk to all of you somehow of fanfcit otherwise i can`t reply unless i write another chapter everytime xx **

**PP.S if you have a phone can i have your number xx somehow give it to me if you do but don`t write it on fanfiction review might be a little dangerous xxx PM me if you want or something **

**PPP.S anyone else free to do also this way you can give me ideas aswell **

**(1) Some one asked me how the heck he does that...to be honest i don`t know i guess he just licks her lips xx :P**

**(2) i wanted to make their kiss in a long time intense and pattionate you know showing feelings so i described it alittle gomen if it`s weird**

**(3) i have no heck of an idea why she called him Takumi ask her she is the one that said it xx but i guess it sounds more special you know saying his first name while out cold gives it that special feeling xx **

**review tell me what you think gomen if this one is kind of short xx**


	9. leaving the hospital

**here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for hope you like it arigatou for reading this xxx not to keep you waiting onto the story *bow***

* * *

**Later on that evening**

Misaki woke up and now she is being released out of hospital...

"Misaki wake up my little maid" , Whispered Usui placing a kiss on a sleeping Misaki's was sleeping on her hospital bed because the doctor said she needed to rest,apparently a great deal of energy was used up to make herself wake up.  
"Come on prez we can leave now", said Usui another attempt at waking her moaned, "Hai i will just let me sleep for another 5min" "Gomen prez i know you'r tired but you yourself told me that if you fall asleep and later say "just wait 5min", i would have to punish you and carry you out."  
"Im up!" shot up Misaki remembering the deal she made with him. Usui pouted, "so you don`t want me to carry you" "Iie arigatou" Misaki refused.  
"You'r very sly kaichou", Whinied Usui.  
"Stop that we are in a public place." Scoulded Misaki getting up, the nurses offerd to help her dress, "Usui get out for a second i need to dress" ordered Misaki. "Misaki i have all ready seen the nurses dress you i was here all the time, never left you`r side!" Usui said proudly.  
"WHAT! you perveted outer-sapce-alien get out! i will deal with you later", Shouted Misaki.  
"Hai so we will be dealing something later..." Usui said seductively, winking at Misaki, this though just made her more frustrated by blushing infront of the nurses.  
"Misaki you'r so kawaii when you blush!" Kokoro-san squealed with of course made her blush more, "There you go Misaki all done." "Kokoro-san, arigatou", arigatou-ed Misaki, Kokoro-san laughed, "no problem sweety now you'r prince awaits you!" and she pushed Misaki out the door and into Usui`s arms, "Take care of her Mr Usui-san girls like her don`t come that often." kokoro-san winked at Misaki and left to clean up the room.  
"Ready" asked Usui holding out his hand, "Ready" replied Misaki taking his hand, he entwined their fingers together and led her the way to the exit.

**At the exit door**

"Sayonora Misaki, Mr Usui-san if there is anything you need call me." Dr. Cain said giving him his card.  
"Misaki take care ok Ki o tsukete" said Ayami-san,  
"Misaki is a good girl she will! ne" replied keiko-san.

"MISAKI! MISAKI!" called kokoro-san jumping on her!  
"Take care my sweet, ki o tsukete, always be with Mr Usui-san" "H-hai but can you o-onegai get of me!" asked Misaki, nearly out of breath.  
"Gomen gomen", apologised Kokoro-san getting up.  
"Ah,it's ok" replied Misaki, "Sayonora" shouted Misaki, "SAYONORA MISAKI, MR USUI-SAN." They all replied, "Sayonora arigatou for everything" Usui arigatou-ed before leading Misaki back home

"Usui! you can let me go now we are at my house you can drop me." Suggested Misaki.  
"Iie" refused Usui, knocking on the door to Misaki`s house.  
"WHY?", Questioned Misaki.

Knock Knock

Minako-san opened the door and engulfed Misaki in a huge hug the minute she saw here.  
"Misaki you had me so worried when Usui called, are you ok did you get any bruises marks, blood anything tell me! im such a bad okaa-san, "No you`r not okaa-san come sit down", "Tadaima!"  
"Okaeri sweety"  
Misaki ushered her okaa-san and Usui inside.  
"Is suzuna at home?" asked Misaki.  
"Iie not yet she is out with Hinata, i didn`t tell her you were in coma because it would break her!", Confessed Minako-san "It's ok okaa-san i probably would have done the same thing and im home now so don`t worry" , "On a totally unrelated note what did you say to her?"  
wondered Misaki curiously.  
"Well i said that you were staying with Usui san in his house for awhile, like a pre marriage plan. she totally bought it! you should have seen her she was squeeling and gigling and cheering for 5minutes straight so not like her!" Usui laughed, "ah imouto-san is so kawaii , she takes after my little maid." "Why did i even ask!" shouted Misaki.  
Minako ignored her mad daughter asking herself questions, "Usui do you want to see her photos when she was younger?" suggested Minako-san.  
Usui shot up and, put up his hand like a little child, "me me me i want to see yahoooooo" cheered Usui.  
"OKAA-SAN! USUI!" shouted misaki in protest,  
"Hai Usui come with me" Minako-san laughed and got up and usui followed her.

Checking the photo album

"Here Usui ,she is playing with the water and she got herself all wet i thought it was so adorable that i had to take a picture!" explained Minako-san.  
"Kawaii Misaki" "And here this one's good,she was baking cookies for okaa-san day, it was like a tornado blasted through the kitchen."  
"So her cooking was terrible then as it is now!" chuckled Usui.  
"Worse Usui way worse, then she was clumsy aswell as a bad cook" "Here she was sleeping with Suzuna-chan." , "and here too" , "and here, this one too" explained Minako-san holding up four pictures of them sleeping together.  
"Okaa-san when did you take pictures of me and Suzuna sleeping" questioned Misaki suspiciously.  
"When you were sleeping with Suzuna" Minak-san said stating the obvious.  
"Never mind" Misaki sighed,walking by "Kawaiii Minako-san can i keep one of Misaki?", Asked Usui.  
"Hai of course here i recommend this one!" Minako-san said holding up a picture , "here she is with a new dress and she wouldn`t take it off so she slept with it...i just had to take a picture!" explained Minako-san "im going to confiscate that camera!" warned Misaki, passing by again.  
"Daisuki i will pin this up on the wall that i face when sleeping so i can always pretend that Misaki is sleeping next to me." Usui laughed.  
"that`s perfect you have my permission!", praised Minako-san.

Knock Knock

"I`ll get it!" called Misaki opening the door.  
"SUZUNA!" shouted Misaki.  
"Misaki!" shouted Suzuna! and they hugged. "i missed you Misaki!" , " I missed you too Suzuna!" confessed Misaki.  
"Tadaima!" "Okaeri!"  
They both walked in closing the door behind them.  
"Konnichiwa okaa-san, nii-san", greeted Suzuna.  
"Konnichiwa imouto-san", Greeted Usui.  
"Okaeri Suzuna how was you`r date?", asked Minako-san curriosuly.  
"Okaa-san you sound like you would go with them if you could"  
"she would Misaki she tried too but i had to tie her up it seems you escaped! clever work okaa-san" praised Suzuna!  
"I take pride in my work!" said Minako-san proudly.  
"amazing Minako-san!" praised Usui , " teach me you never know Misaki might tie me up too" explained Usui.  
"you'r right! you don`t know what my daughter can do!" stated Minako-san.  
and they all laughed except for Misaki who was blushing extremly red, "i-i baka!" Insulted Misaki.

**In Usui's apartment**

"Usui why did you carry me up the stairs?", Questioned Misaki,  
"Because Misaki i can't let my maid walk up those evil stairs can i + i get to to carry you" explained Usui "Thats a stupid reason you hentai!" scoulded Misaki,  
Usui and Misaki were in Usui's house Minako-san gave permission for her to stay in his house. she even suggested Usui to use a condom!**(1)**  
Usui said that he would take her vaginaty only when they were married, "Hai okaa-san he is a good boy he will control himself...and his friend" Suzuna said, winking. Misaki blushed extremly red, "Suzuna!" "I had to take S.E in school" protested Suzuna.  
Usui dropped her on the couch and sat next to her, " Are you ok now?" asked Usui concerned.  
"Hai im ok" replied Misaki,  
"So will you tell me what happend in that fight?" asked Usui,  
"There`s nothing to tell except for two baka's fighting." Said Misaki.  
"So then why did you jump in the fight!" asked Usui raising his voice.  
"What why are you so angry all i did was try to stop it!" Said Misaki truthfully.  
"Misaki you`r still a girl even if you are super strong you can't just jump into fights!"  
"So you think just because im a girl i can't take care of myself!" arguyed Misaki.  
"Iie im just saying you could have been more careful and waited for me or taken them out one at a time!, what if you where hurt permanatly?!" Usui shouted.  
"Usui baka, I can take care of myself and im better now!" Shouted Misaki getting up.  
"Hai i know but you could have been really hurt then what would you do!" replied Usui , "what do you think i would do!" Usui shouted, Misaki was shocked, he had never shouted at her, tears started to form in her eyes. "im going home!" Said Misaki getting her coat.  
"Matte" Usui said calmly.  
"What!" shouted Misaki,not turning around, he walked towards her and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, he whisperd into the back of her neck, "Matte Misaki gomen for shouting at you gomen i didn`t mean that i was just angry." explained Usui, "i was just so sad when you were in coma i thought that was the end, Misaki daisuki so much i don't ever want to lose you! you mean so much to me, i stayed with you the whole time,you heard what i said while we were in hospital." , "Gomen please don't go stay with me." Misaki pulled him in closer, " Gomen Usui i know you were just worried and i was extremly happy that you said all those words that's what made me have the strenght to wake." , "Daisuki Usui Takumi" he turned her around and hugged her tightly."Daisuki daisuki daisuki!" he kept whispering those words, she pulled on his collar and brought him towards her lips for a passionate kiss , "Daisuki Usui"

* * *

**there you go i hope you liked this one xxx arigatou for reading this arigatou for all my reviews xx you all make want to write more and more xx i might become an author what do you think is my writing good enough? tell me honestly no beautiful lies xx**

**p.s Magica ring im not angry at you im just disappointed that we cant email each other xx BTW you should write your number in code that would be so cool xx Lol but then others might know the code i just really want your number xx and anonymous you too if you could xx **

**pp.s anonymous daisuki how you`r reviews are over the top and daisuki too xx times infinity + 1 anonymous and Magica ring and zyiarehellsing im glad you like it xx infact i love all my readers and reviewrs xxx**

**(1) her okaa-san would probably do that in this story because i made her character seem so childish and a fan of moe! i mean i made her want to follow her daughter on dates... :D **

**anyways i hope you liked my chapter xx **

** miako xx**


	10. A big secret

**Guest arigatou for you'r review i'm grateful to your review because now i know what im doing wrong and i can work on it so arigatou xxx i will try my best so if you choose to read the next chapter tell me what you think if you can see any improvements xxx so gomen i made this chapter a little short but not to keep you guys waiting onto the story *bow* p.s Magica ring even after i unraveled the code how will you know i got it right? **

* * *

**A week later**

Misaki was at the doctors for a check up to see if everything was ok,Usui followed her and wouldn't leave her, no matter how much she protested.  
When they arrived, Usui bought them hot chocolate.  
they sat in the waiting area, drinking their hot of them were bored to death by the long wait so Usui felt like teasing her.

"Misaki do you love me?" Usui asked already knowing the answer.

"WHAT!" Misaki screamed spitting out her hot chocolate. "Where did that come from?" Misaki asked but then it hit her, Usui was teasing her and he expected her to insult him. Misaki had an idea to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Hai Usui Takumi daisuki daisuki daisuki." Said Misaki, faking a blush to make it look more realistic. Usui was shocked, was Misaki ok? is she ill? Usui couldn't help but blush a minute Misaki saw his cheeks become slightly red she jumped in the air in acomplisment.

"Score!" screamed Misaki in delight. Usui realizing what she did,he pouted. "You'r really sly Ayuzawa." Misaki looked at Usui "Gomen but I had no choice i wanted to see if you would blush too and I guess you did." Explained Misaki laughing.  
"i will get you back for this." Warned Usui.  
"Ahem! Gomen to interupt but Dr Cain is waiting." Spoke a women that looked around 30, she was wearing a nurse outfit so she must be working here.  
"Hai Usui see you in a bit." Misaki said waving at her boyfriend before turning around and walking into Dr Cain's office.

**Dr Cain's office**

"Konnichiwa Misaki, genki?" Dr Cain greeted Misaki and motioned for her to sit down.

"Hai." replied Misaki.

"Good, now are there any problems? do you feel dizziness lately are you getting sick?" Asked Dr Cain,

"Well i do feel alot more dizzier lately and i keep getting sick now and then." Answered Misaki.

"Ok and do you take the medicine everyday like we said?" Asked Dr Cain writting in his book.

"Hai, never missed a day." Explained Misaki.

"Ok im going to have you take a scan on you`r brain, so would you onegai lie down over there." Dr cain said pointing at a bed in the cornor of the room.

"Hai" Misaki said doing what she was told, she laid down on the bed and Dr Cain pulled the scanner over her head.A picture popped up on the screen and Dr Cain studied he was doing this he kept mumbling things, but not loud enough for Misaki to what seemed like forever he turned around to Misaki and pushed the scanner sat up and looked at Dr Cain, trying to figure out what he was thinking of by looking into his eyes.  
Finally losing her patience she asked,  
"So? what are the results?"

"Misaki sit down." Commanded Dr Cain,

"Hai but what's wrong?" Asked Misaki curiously sitting down.

"don't panic ok i will explain just don't scream, promise" Dr Cain Said making her promise.

"Promise." Replied Misaki...does he think im one of those weak women or something? thought Misaki getting annoyed.

**Back in the waiting room**

Misaki walked out of Dr Cain's room with so much on her mind that she didn't notice the stairs and nearly fell. Luckily, Usui spotted her and walked towards her then to his shock, found her staring at the floor while walking towards the stairs,obviously not quickly made a B-line and grabbed her just in time.

"Misaki what the hell do you think you'r doing?" Usui questioned rasing his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Misaki completely confused.

"Well you were day-dreaming and you didn't notice the stairs you could have fallen prety badly Misaki!" Explained Usui.

"Gomen i'm f-fine now so lets go" Said Misaki faking a smile, Usui knew something was up but he didn't want to force her to tell him, so he followed his girlfriend back home.

**Misaki's house**

Minako-san was in the middle of making rice balls when she heard a knock on the door, she placed the half made rice ball on the plate,washed her hand and quickly ran to open the door,

"Tadaima" Misaki said.

"Okaeri Misaki, Usui" Minako-san said , "Come in it's cold outside" And Misaki and Usui walked in siting down in the living room to find Suzuna sleeping.

"Why is she sleeping here?" Asked into the kitchen to get drinks,

"I don't know i dont live here do i" replied Usui.

"Well why don't you, you'r always here anyway" Said Misaki sarcastically.

"Honto?" Asked Usui hopefully.

"iie**(1)**" Said Misaki crushing his hope, Usui pouted, Suzuna woke up."Ah w-what time-e is it?" Asked Suzuna rubbing her eyes.  
"It's 7pm" Answered Misaki.

"Suzuna-chan,"

"Hai nii-san?"

"Misaki is sly" Pouted Usui. Suzuna looked at Misaki and smiled mischievously.

"Usui sha'll i tell you Misaki's secret?"

"DON'T SUZUNA!" Protested Misaki.

"Hai hai" Usui said eagerly.

"MAATTTTEEE" Shouted Minako-san runnning in the room but then she triped.

"Okaa-san!" Shouted Misaki in worry.

"I'm fine i just want to hear the secret" Minako-san said sitting up.

"Aaaghh OKAA-SAN!" Screamed Misaki.

"I was saying Misaki is...she is...she is" Suzuna said teasingly , " she is... my onee-sama"

"Eh?" they all looked at her confused,

"I don`t know any secrets of onee-sama i just wanted to scare her and it worked, there you go Usui you asked for my help." Explained Suzuna laughing.  
Minako-san and Usui laughed too, Misaki though was very annoyed.

"SUZUNA!" screamed Misaki.

**In Misaki's room**

Misaki was getting ready for bed, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Dr Cain said this afternoon.

**FLASH BACK**

"Misaki gomen that i had to tell you so suddenly everything seemed to why now i just don't get it?" Said Dr Cain deep in thoughts,

"S-so w-what do we d-do know?" stammerd Misaki.

"Well i'll have you come into check ups more often. and we will have to wait until we get the equipment we need." Explained Dr Cain,

"Hai i understand" Said Misaki faking a smile.

"Well you can go now if something happens call me." Said Dr Cain smiling reassuringly.  
Misaki walked out the door busy in thoughts.

**FLASHBACK END**

Misaki slipped into bed, doing her best to forget about all her troubles but there was one that wouldn't leave her mind, how will she tell Usui?...

* * *

**cliffhanger... gomen this one was quite short but i need to study for my history course work for next year my teacher is evil i know...  
**

**anyways so if i don't write as much gomen i just need to ace this so em well tell me what you think review **

**p.s guest tell me if you think this is better xx and o i think... this is sort of dedicated to you guys because i want your opinion xx**

**pp.s MAGICA Ring Iie i know its written iie but that's just for capital like at the start of sentence gomen if i got it wrong xxx**

**so anyways i might not be able to upload tommoro i keep pushing my studies aside and i want to finish it early so i can enjoy my summer vacation xx **

**so gomen arigatou xx sayonora for now **


	11. Telling Usui

**hey yeah i know i said i wont update today but then i had to so i worked super hard today and then i thought well i will try my best to upload it before i go to bed tonight xx**

**Guest i want to thank you in particular for not lying and telling me the honest truth and i admire that xx this is partially the reason why i wanted to upload it today i wanted to show you the work and i want your opinion on this chapter xx like you suggested i should take the Japanese words out so i did and now it is Japanese free except for words like San at the end of a name and here on the notes... so i also checked it and checked for spelling grammar and other mistakes so em hopefully i haven't missed any out anyways not to keep you waiting onto the story... arigatou *bow* **

**p.s zyiarehellsing i'm glad you like my story i think i send you a friend request did you add me because sometimes my Facebook is messed up xx**

**pp.s Magica ring Yuujou no hi omedetou too xx arigatou i will :D **

* * *

**3:59 AM Misaki's house**

"Ahhuhahuh**(1)** calm down, it was just nightmare go back to sleep Misaki," Misaki woke up from a nightmare,and she was trying to reassure herself.  
5 minutes past, then 10,20,30. Misaki couldn't sleep, what was that nightmare about anyway all i can remember is the ending Misaki asked herself.

**FLASH BACK or em...NIGHTMARE FLASHBACK...**

"Usui im sorry but there is nothing we can do for you," Dr Cain apologised,giving up.

"You mean you'r going to let Misaki die just like that!" Shouted Usui.

"Im so sorry but there is just nothing we can do just pay you'r respect and go home it's getting late + visiting hours are almost over." Said Dr Cain sadly.

"No! im not leaving not until she gets better!" Usui arguyed sitting down.

"sir don't make me call the police just calmly go, you still have as predicted until tomorow." Warned Dr Cain.  
Misaki could hear Usui and Dr Cain arguying but she couldn't move, speak or even see, all she could, was hear their voices. Where was she? and why is this happening to her? thoughts spiralled in her mind,making her go mad! She wanted to see and wake up and feel, but the most was, she wanted was to see Usui again.I realize that I depend on Usui way to much, but now i get it, i need him! thought Misaki. But what are they talking about, i only have until tomorow!

"YOUR GOING TO DIE MISAKI THAT'S WHAT THEY MEAN," explained a loud voice.

"Who are you and what do you mean im going to die!" Asked Misaki a little scared.

"IM THE DARK SIDE, YOUR DARK THE DEVIL THAT LIVES INSIDE YOU,I HAVE BEEN CREATED BY YOUR HATE , YOUR HATE TOWARDS YOUR FATHER AND HATE TOWARDS MEN AND YOUR GOING TO DIE,BUT IF YOU WANT I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN TODAY, NOW!" Continued the devil.

"What that's impossible go away i don't hate my father not anymore, so go away and i don't hate men because im in love with one and his name is Usui"

"SORRY MISAKI BUT YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME I'M AFTER ALL A PART OF YOU AND I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU STILL HATE YOYR FATHER AND YES IM GOING TO KILL YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed the devil evilly.

"No, stay away please just go!" protested Misaki,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH ," Laughed "THE DEVIL" evilly.

"Ahhuhahhuhah" Gasped Misaki.

**NIGHTMARE FLASHBACK END...**

"Why did I have a nightmare about dying? i have never ever dreamt of death so why now?" Questioned Misaki sitting up.  
" I usually only dream about Usu...never mind." Misaki interupted herself. "well no point in wasting time over this, might as well study." Misaki said walking towards her desk to study for the rest of the night.

**Next morning**

"Mom im going!" Shouted Misaki opening the door.

"Have fun sweety and be careful, oh and say hi to Usui." Shouted Minako-san.

"Huh? Usu..." Misaki wondered but then she saw Usui standing outside her door. "Now i get what mom meant" Mumbled Misaki,

"Good morning Usui"

"Good morning Misa-chan." greeted Usui, he lowerd himself towards her lips. She pulled on his tie to bring him closer and they closed the gap between their kiss was just an innocent sweet kiss between two lovers...but then explain to me how did it turn into a heatful and passionate kiss!, Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in even closer,and he wrapped his arms around her waist.A little moan escaped Misaki's mouth and Usui released her.

"So Misaki is enjoying herself" Usui teased.

"Shut up idiot!" Misaki walked ahead sulking, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't stay mad at him.

"What's wrong Misaki?" Usui asked catching up to her.

"N-nothing Usui im just tired i couldn't sleep last nigh...never mind" Misaki bit her lip to shut herself up she didn't want Usui to be suspicious and ask to many questions,knowing Usui he would try to find out what's troubling her so much enought to not make her sleep at night.

"Misaki come to the rooftop in luch time ok," Usui said forgetting about her comment for now, he knew she wasn't going to tell him so he didn't ask for now...

Misaki was surprised usually he would try to make her atleast to tell him.  
Well this is for the better so i dont mind, Misaki thought.

"Yh sure" Misaki replied, they aproached Seika high they realized there was nobody around, no sound of laughter, tears or screaming,nothing Misaki was starting to get annoyed and troubled, were they ditching class? or was she late for school?. Usui could see her troubled expression, he smiled she doesn't suspect anything Usui thought,When they reached the gate of Seika High, Misaki looked around but she couldn't see anyone.  
"Were is everyone?" Questioned Misaki annoyed.

**SURPRISE!**

Misaki turned around and saw the whole of Seika High standing in the centre of the school and they were smiling, they had banners reading, "WELCOME BACK MISAKI, WE MISSED YOU." There was another banner and it said "WE ARE SO SORRY PREZ" Held by the very two who hurt Misaki and put her in spotted them and walked towards them,

"We are so sorry prez." Apologised Shintaro-kun

"Me too, will you forgive us?" Asked smiled, "As long as you have learned your lesson then yes i forgive you."

"Misaki!" Squeeled Sakura-san, Tackling Misaki to the hugged Sakura. "It's ok im back and im fine." Reassured Misaki patting Sakura's head.

"Welcome back Misaki." Said Shizuko aproaching the two of them. "Misaki!" squeeled all the other girls before tackling Misaki,along with Shizuko who was just standing there one minute and on the floor the next.  
"EH! w-wait i" Misaki protested.

**In Lunch time At the rooftop**

Misaki barely made it she was constantly being tackled by the girls but what she wanted was to see Usui again.

"Argh! i'm so glad im back but would they please stop tackling me,dont get me wrong i love them all it's just kind of painful." Complained Misaki. Usui appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Well how do you think i feel i have been lonely all day withought Ayuzuawa" Usui pouted,

"Sorry Usui, but somehow i feel the boys have changed their attitude too." Misaki said cheerfuly.

"And i'm guessing that's a good thing." Stated Usui.

"Well yh i don't have to deal with them as much...thus allowing u-us to be together more!" Misaki confessed blushing, she looked down.  
Usui was shocked did she just say that she was happy because they get to be together more!, Usui blushed!**(2)** and pulled her closer to him.

"If you put it like that then im happy too." Usui smiled,

"Usui" Misaki whisperd his name, Usui felt a thousand fireworks go of at the same time in his body just by a small whisper. In one swift move she was cornered to the wall by Usui's arms.

"Misaki i am so...turned on right now." He whisperd seductively.

"U-Usui," Misaki whispered (not on purpose)

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Usui asked truthfully.

"WHAT NO I WASN'T i-i," Misaki denied but she was interupted by Usui's lips, she slowly eased into it and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Usui placed his arms around her waist to pull her in closer. Their bodies were tightly pressed together against the wall. He licked her lips for permission and she gladly accepted, then suddenly she rememberd what Dr Cain said to her yesterday and she released him.

"Misaki why did you stop?" Usui pouted. Misaki ignored his question and said, "Usui i have to tell you something!" She sat down and motioned for him to as well he did what she asked and sat down realizing the seriousness in her voice.

"What's wrong Misaki?" Usui asked took a deap breath,

"Well Usui yesterday when we went to the doctors and i remember you saying that i wasn't concentrating on where i was going and i nearly fell down the stairs."

"Yeah?" Usui asked.

"Well there was a reason for that i wasn't thinking because Dr Cain told me something and i was thinking about what he said." Continued Misaki.

"So what did he say?" Asked Usui getting more worried by the second.

"Well Usui i- i'm...getting surgery!" Usui's eyes widend in shock he couldn't believe what he was hearing,Misaki his Misaki was getting surgery!

* * *

**another cliffhanger...so gomen tell me what you think xx i made this one a little longer to apologize because yesterdays was shorter xxx**

**so what will Usui say? how will he cope? ooh questions questions... :D **

**BTW**** this was MAGICA rings idea about the whole secret thing so thank her im only writing it and thinking of what they say and stuff...**

**p.s Magica ring here are three clues...because i forgot to write them down...**

**1)07 is the worst number...**

**2)the forth number has something to do with B**

**3)third number chapter 5 was an authors note for you and guest...**

**there those are my first few clues i know there kind of obvious but...im bad at this sort of thing xx so tell me if you got it correct...**

**(1) i think that's how you write extremely heavy breathing...**

**(2) i just love it when Usui blushes don't you guys...**


	12. how Usui copes

**OK**** this is the next chapter im going to keep it English for now so not to confuse people xx gomen if that not what you wanted xx anyways Magica ring i want to say that gomen i wont be using your idea don't get me wrong i loved that idea honestly i was thinking of doing that but then i thought no i cant xx gomen its because this is going to be the last maid sama fan fic i write xx now not to keep you waiting don't worry about that for now :) **

* * *

Misaki is getting surgery! Misaki is going to need surgery, my Misaki is getting surgery!, Usui was trying to make sense of it all in his head.  
but no matter how much he tried there was only one way of looking at it; Misaki is getting surgery.

"M-Misaki y-your getting surgery?" Usui stammerd, 's eyes widend.

"Yeah," Misaki answered truthfully.

"S-so what are you going to do now?" Usui asked facing her. Misaki was shocked she could see the fear in his eyes, she pulled him closer into a hug.  
"im so sorry Usui for not telling you before i was just trying to get my head around this too. But don't worry i will be fine + i have Usui wih me right" Misaki reasssured wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and whisperd, "right." They stayed like Usui was confused and messed up he didn't want anything to go wrong, he didn't want the same thing to happen to Misaki that happend to his mom.**(1)**

**After school**

Misaki and Usui were walking together Usui's though couldn't concentrate at all, he was very troubled until finally he decided to ask her,

"Misaki so when are you going to the doctors?" Usui asked curiously.

"Well saterday for a check up." Answered Misaki.

"Ok i'll come too." Usui stated.

"Ok Usui." Misaki replied,

At Usui's apartment

"You can sit down Misaki i'll be back" suggested Usui walking into the did what he said and sat on his couch/bed.  
A few minutes later Usui came back with sat down next to her.

"Misaki come here" Usui motioned for her to sit on his got up and walked towards him and she sat down on his was blushing extremly red but she secretly enjoyed embraced her and held her tightly.

"Im so sorry Misaki but im still so confused right now." Usui confessed.

"It's ok Usui dont worry about it." Misaki reassured wrapped his arms around her tightly and whisperd in her ear, " i love you so much Misaki and i will always be there for you." Misaki entwined their fingers together and said, " i know Usui and i love you so much too." she lowerd himself towards her lips and they kissed pattionatly.  
After parting Usui touched his forehead with her's and smiled,

"Oh yh Usui i remember a promise you made me when i was in coma." Misaki said remembering his laughed, " Normal people don't remember these things." , " Ok fine what do you want me to do?" Asked Usui, grinning, enjoying himself

"Emmm...emmmm let me think oh yh i want you to cook me a cake." Misaki requested.

"Ok Misaki anything for you." Usui said happy with his kissed her on the cheek then he left to go into the kitchen.

**30minutes later**

Usui came back and placed his cake on the table.

"Aw Usui thank you thank you!" Misaki thanked. "She really does love chocolate cake!" Usui ate the chocolate cake at super human speed.  
"Thank you Usui" Misaki said smiling.

"Now i want you to...promise me something" Misaki said looking down.

"Yeah Misaki?" Usui said sitting next to her.

"Well i want you to promise me that you will stay beside me no matter what happens and that if i don't make it i want you to promise me that you wont forget about me...thats it." Misaki said pulled her towards him until they were only a few inches apart then he whispered, " I promise" before closing the gap between their lips.

**Saterday morning At the doctors.**

Usui and Misaki were talking to Dr Cain about the surgery. They were all in Dr Cain's office.

"Dr tell me does she need surgery" Usui asked not convinced.

"Sir i already told you, yes she does need surgery." Replied Dr Cain annoyed.

"Usui don't worry about it." reassured Misaki. Usui hearing her voice eased a little.

"Misaki i need you to lie down on the bed because i will need to check your blood system for the surgery, note that the surgery will be as soon as possible"

"Yeah thank you" Misaki said walking towards the lied down on the bed and Dr Cain checked her blood.

"Ok Misaki you can return to your seat i will be with you both in a moment" Dr Cain said walking outside.

**A few minutes later**

"Em Misaki there seems to be a problem," Dr Cain said. Usui shot up , "What, what do you mean there's a problem!" Usui demanded an answer.

"Calm down sir, we don't have enough blood to do this operation but we have to do it soon otherwise it could lead into serious problems. we dont have any AB blood type." Explained Dr Cain. Usui froze, his eyes widend.

"What so we can't do the surgery withought AB blood type." Asked Misaki.

"I am afraid not." stated Dr Cain...

* * *

**gomen this was extremely short but to make up for it im uploading another chapter xx but bad news is that one is going to be the last xx i know i kind of rushed into it but i just needed to finish this xx **

**(1) Usui's mom died when he was born so something must have gone wrong and she died that's why i made Usui worry alot more because he was told about his mother's death..**

**Magica ring gomen but i wont be able to give you more clues im crap at that so i might as well write my number and give it to you xx but that will be on another chapter after the last so that the minute you see it you can add it to your contact and send me a text or something and i will delete it right after so if you get the number text me or something straight away xx and then i will be able to delete that chapter **


	13. happy ending

**so this is the last chapter im just so sorry it couldn't be longer xx**

**anonymous MAGICA ring i know you wanted this to be longer but i couldn't so please forgive me xx i just want to say i want to thank all my reviewers for all their love and support and i am so grateful to all of you i truly love you guys xx**

**p.s this doesn't mean i wont write anymore xx im going to continue writing on fan fic just a different anime xx im thinking of doing kodome no omocha anyways not to keep you waiting here is the last chapter :D**

* * *

Usui was shocked this was exactly how it happend to his mom, What was he going to do where can they get AB from?  
"Dr isn't there anything we can do?" Asked Usui hopefuly.

"Well we can use Blood type A, B or O so Misaki is lucky." Reassured Dr sighed he was blood type A so he could donate to Misaki.

"Dr i will donate to Misaki, my blood type is A." Explained looked at Usui, "Usui you would do that for me?" Asked Misaki surprised.  
(I don't know why she would be surprised i mean he jumped of a rooftop for her) "Yeah i'm going to donate blood to Misaki." Usui smiled.

"Ok Usui come next week and we will have the surgery take place we will also take some of your blood."

"Thank you Dr" thanked Misaki bowing.  
"Sayonora" She opened the door. Usui bowed and followed her...

The time went by super fast and before we knew it it was the day of the surgery.

**Day of the surgery.**

Misaki was at the hospital getting ready for her already donated his blood and now he was waiting in the waiting area with Minako-san, Suzuna-chan, Sakura and shizuko and Hinata-kun.

"Don't worry Usui, Misaki is strong she will make it." Reassured Sakura-san upon seeying Usui's worried expression.

"Yh and we are all here." Agreed Shizuko-san.

"Nii-san Misaki is strong and you helped out alot so have faith" explained Suzuna-san looking at Usui.

"Argh i hope she is ok." Complained was trying his best to be calm and think positive thoughts but nightmares of is mom's death creeped into his mind. OK this is not your mom first of she was giving birth,second she wasn't strong like Misaki so nothing to worry about Usui reassured himself.

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock

Time seemed to be extra slow on this day and it annoyed the heck out of Usui, Arghh hurry up time! Usui screamed mentally.

"AHEM!" Coughed Dr Cain getting all their attentions, Usui stode up , "So Dr ? h-how did it g-go?" Asked Usui nervously.

"Well...she is fine the surgery was a success!" Said Dr Cain smiling.

Everyone cheered , " Yay wohooo!" "I knew Misaki could do it!" Said sighed and fell to the floor. "She seriously know's how to make me worry!" Usui chuckled...

**Three weeks later**

Misaki was at home with everyone, Usui, mom, Suzuna, Hinata,Sakura and were all eating dinner together laughing and teasing eachother

"Usui held Misaki's hand under the table and she smiled at him.

"ooh so Misaki is not embaressed about holding Usui's hand anymore, i see" Minako-san figured it out with her binoculars...

"Mom!" Screamed Misaki blushing, They all laughed.

"Misaki is so cute when she blushes." Stated Sakura.

"I agree." Said Usui giving Misaki a kiss on the cheek, resulting in more blushes.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww" cooed everyone.

"Idiots!" Scoulded Misaki...

**After dinner**

Misaki and Usui were standing outside enjoying the breeze. While everyone was inside playing card games.

"Usui thank you for donating blood for me." Misaki walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, " don't thank me Misaki im just glad you'r back."

"Yh me too...but you saved my life again this is like the 11th time" Misaki sighed.

"What's wrong Misaki?" Usui asked.

"Well you always save me sometimes i wish i could save you too." Explained laughed. "Whats's so funny alien?" Misaki pouted.

"Nothing...Misaki you saved me too, before i got to know you i was lonely, living alone being alone but now im with someone special that i love and she loves me too. And her family is amazing i dont feel lonely anymore, even if you don't know it you saved me from eternal loneliness." Explained Usui.

"Really Usui?" Misaki asked.

"Yes" Usui turned around to face him and she smiled, "Thank you Usui." Usui lowerd himself down towards her lips until he was a few inches away, she turned her face to the left.

"Huh Misaki why did you face away?" Usui pouted.

"Sorry but i want to know what do you love about me? then i will give you the kiss you want." Explained thought about it for awhile.

"Put it this way, Misaki last night i looked up and matched each star with a reason why i love you; i was doing great until i ran out of stars.**(1)**" Explained Usui.  
Misaki grinned and reached up to give him a kiss, But he jerked his head away and said,

"Misaki i want to know, how much do you love me?" Asked Usui thought about it and blushed,

"Well let me put it this way; meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice but falling in love with you was beyond my control**(2)**" replied Misaki blushing. Usui smiled, that made his heart race 20times the normol reached up to kiss her and this time she didn't jerk away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist...their kiss was pattionate, and intense he licked her lips for permission and she accepted.

After parting they whispered , " Ashiteru!" in unison before laughing.

"Come on let's go inside." Usui suggested holding out his hand, Misaki took it and he entwined their fingers together. And together they walked inside where the rest were all playing cards.

"Hey no fair i won that one!" Whined Hinata-kun.

"What no you didn't i clearly won this one!" Arguyed Shizuko.

"Guys,Guys calm down." Sakura said, attempting to calm them down.

"Shut it!" they both shouted in unison, before continuing their argument , "No Shizuko-san i respect that your good but i won!"  
"No you didn't!" Shouted Shizuko.

"Minako-san!" Whailed Sakura, running towards Minako-san, "There there Sakura" Minako-san patted her head , " They are mean i know there there...hey Suzuna don't you dare peek!" Warned Minako-san

Misaki and Usui were standing by the door looking at a bunch of 5yr olds,

"Gah! i give up." Misaki said walking in, Usui laughed and followed her...  
"This family is amazing!" Laughed Usui.

* * *

**so that was the last chapter again arigatou so much for your support gomen if this wasn't that good **

**Magica ring xx i will upload my number in a new chapter tomorrow 12:00 exactly remember this because i will give you a few minutes before a delete it xx **

**guys all i can say is arigatou *bow* i love reading all your reviews so im glad i did this i will keep trying and hopefully if you know kodome no omocha Onegai read my other stories too xx **

**so this is sayonora :D **

**(1) i remember reading that quot and i loved it so i just had to use it xx **

**(2) and this one too xx **


	14. NEW fan fic

**Konnichiwa Im going to write another fan fic but on a diffrent anime what i have in mind right now is Kodomo no omocha; the ending is sweet yet frustrating and Vampire knight because i want zero and yuuki together xx so this is just an authors note to explain if anyone want i can write another fan fic or think about it, so tell me. Im not going to do this right away but soon so if you know both anime's i hope you will read my fan fic too.**  
** miako xx**


End file.
